Not Just Pretending
by aem59
Summary: They meet at a bar. Finn asks Rachel to pretend to be his girlfriend. Can they keep pretending or will this turn into something much more. Disclaimer: I don't own glee or it's characters. The only thing that's mine is the storyline.


Rachel Berry was wearing a white dress that just covered her bum, and was showing a lot more cleavage than she wanted to. Santana Lopez, her best friend gave her the dress to wear and so here she was, sitting in the corner of a booth at Lloyd's, the very popular bar not far from her apartment. Not to mention she felt very uncomfortable. Her other best friend Kurt Hummel was away flirting with some guy at the bar.

All three of them were 24 years old but couldn't be any different. Santana wanted sex all the time, she was a lesbian and was always looking for a girlfriend. Kurt was also gay and was always looking for a relationship. Rachel on the other hand felt fine without a boyfriend. I mean, sure she wanted one but she was an independent woman who could cope just fine on her own.

"Some guy won't stop staring at you Rach. I think he wants some." Santana said from across the table.

Rachel looked across to the other side of the bar where a brown-haired man was staring at her, as soon as he saw she had noticed him he looked away. "I've noticed it too. He is pretty cute I guess." Rachel pointed out, while she bit her lip.

"ohh, Rachel berry wants laid." Santana teased.

Rachel glared at her "I do not want laid. I just made a comment on a guy's look San."

"Whatever, there's a cute blonde over by the bar and I want some of that" Santana said as she got up and went over to the blonde-haired girl.

"Great, I'll need my ear plugs for tonight then" Rachel muttered to herself as she got up to go to get another drink from the bar.

She wasn't sure what she was drinking. It was pink and you could defiantly taste the alcohol in it. Santana got her it earlier, so she was going to see if she could figure it out. She wasn't drunk, she simply felt more confident than she usually was, so when she saw the mysterious guy that had been staring at her approaching her she was the first one to speak.

"Hey" she said as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"Hey. can i buy you a drink?" the guy asked

Rachel noticed how good looking and tall he was in person. She defiantly wanted to know more about this guy. " Sure, that's be nice. I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry." she said as she stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"Finn, Finn Hudson. So, what is it you're drinking there?"

"oh, I'm not actually too sure. My friend got it for me. I'll just have a glass of wine though." Rachel said.

While Finn spoke to the bar tender Rachel went and back to table and waited for Finn to bring their drinks. She got out her compact mirror to check her hair and makeup and when she saw him coming her way, she quickly put it away.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Finn."

"So, you wanna tell me a bit about yourself?" Finn asked. he decided to sit closer to Rachel that need be but she didn't seem to mind it in the slightest.

Rachel Tried to not focus on Finn's hazelnut eyes or how good he smelled while she spoke. "Well I am 24 and I work at Glitz n Glam, the magazine company. I live in Manhattan with my two best friends Kurt and Santana. I actually work with Kurt but he loves the job where as i don't. I wanna be on Broadway. I started working there about 2 and a half years ago just so that I could have money while I audition but I've never had anything so here I am I guess. What about you?" Rachel gave away more than she usually does when she has just met someone.

"Well I'm 25 and am a firefighter for FDNY with my friend Puck." He looked over at puck but turned straight back to Rachel as puck has his tounge down some girls throat. "Yeah, he calls himself the sex shark. " Rachel thought that sounded a lot like something that Santana would say but she couldn't get her mind off of the fact that Finn was a firefighter. She did think he looked really muscular. She wanted to reach out and touch his arm but decided to focus back on what Finn was saying. "I share an apartment with him"

"That's cool. You do look really fit and muscular" Rachel said out loud as she was still in a daze.

Rachel realised what she said and looked up at Finn with wide eyes getting ready to explain herself. When she looked up though she lost herself in Finn's hazelnut eyes. The continued to stare at each other and nobody knows who moved in first but the next thing Rachel knew, Finn's lips were on hers. She kissed him back eagerly. His lips were somehow soft but rough at the same time. She lost herself in the kiss. As they continued to kiss Finn nipped at her lips and she opened her mouth to give his tounge entry. As their tongue's battled for dominance Finn's left hand remained on Rachel's cheek and his right hand smoothed up her bare legs and lost it in her brunette hair. Rachel's hands clasped onto Finn's shirt as she tried to keep the kiss going for as long as possible.

When they broke apart they were both gasping for air and they smiled at each other.

"wow. Let's go back to my place." Finn said in a daze.

"um, as amazing as that was, I don't think we should go any further if that's what you mean" Rachel replied, still breathless.

"Why not? You're smoking hot and I'm good looking. After that kiss, the only logical thing would be to have sex" Finn said

Rachel just stared at him. It was like he was a completely different guy from before they kissed.

"No, it wouldn't. I'm just going to go. This was a mistake. You're not what I clearly thought you were." Rachel said she moved away from Finn completely and grabbed her bag.

"What did you think i was?"

"I thought you were a genuinely nice guy and i thought there was a lot of chemistry in that kiss" Rachel said as she stood up and started to move away from Finn.

Finn stood up as well. "What and that changed because you're being a prude and won't have sex with me?"

Rachel's mouth dropped open in shock. She raised her voice as she got closer to him "You are a jerk!" she shouted as her palm collided with the side of his face.

* * *

Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table, eating her bowl of fruit the next day with Kurt and Santana.

"So I got the number from the hot gut I was talking to last night" Kurt smirked as he said this.

"Way to go Hummel, I also got the number of the blonde I was with. Her names Brittany and we're going out tonight. Don't expect me back until tomorrow." Santana said, excited for her date.

"Good for you guys" Rachel mumbled and she looked down at her fruit.

Kurt and Santana looked at each other and then turned towards the brunette.

"What's up with you?" Kurt asked

Rachel looked at them and decided to tell them what happened. "Well I started talking to that guy that kept staring at me. It turns out his name is Finn and he bought me a drink and we sat and talked. He was really nice. At least i thought he was."

Kurt and Santana shared another look.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Santana prompted.

"Well we started making out. It was amazing but afterwards it was like he was a completely different guy. He turned into this jerk. Telling me i was a prude because i wouldn't go back to his place and have sex with him."

"He sounds like a fucking idiot Rach. He was probably only being nice to get into your pants and then when he thought he had you he gave the act up. Who knows, if he didn't say any of that do you think you'd have slept with him? Santana asked. Intrigued at her friends story.

"Well...I...I mean maybe...probably...the kiss was really good" Rachel replied quietly.

"awww the one time that you decide to have sex with a random guy in a bar he turns out be a jerk!" Santana laughed

"It's not funny San!" Rachel said, annoyed

"hey, just be glad you didn't sleep with him. At least him being a jerk after you made out made you realise that sleeping with him would have ben wrong" Kurt said

Rachel looked to Kurt and let out a small smile. "Yeah I guess so. Anyway it's 10:30. I need to get to the gym.

* * *

Finn was frying up some bacon when Puck came shuffling out of his bedroom. He looked over and realised his friend looked a mess. Finn thought he was drunk last night but Puck was on another level. Luckily he knew Puck would suffer this morning so he left out asprin and a glass of water on the table for his friend.

"Morning bro, feeling rough?" Finn said

"ugh man, you have no idea" Puck replied while rubbing his face.

"I thought you brought a chick back last night. She still sleeping?" Finn asked as nobody came out of Puck's room with him.

"She's already gone. You know that chicks don't sleep over bro. We have sex then she leaves. Simple as that" Puck said as if it was obvious.

Finn rolled his eyes "Right. Well here's some bacon and egg" He said as he placed his and Puck's plates on the table and sat down.

"Thanks man. What about you. I saw you making out with a chick. What happened with her?" Puck asked with a mouth full of eggs.

"I don't know man. She was great but we made out and then i done what you told me to do last night. I pretended to be a jerk and she hated it. She slapped me and left" Finn replied

Puck couldn't stop the laughter that escaped him. "You must have done it wrong bro, that's not meant to happen" Puck said through his laughter

Finn glared at him "Or maybe i picked up an amazing girl and ruined my fucking chance with her"

"Whatever man" Puck replied, still laughing


End file.
